


Bad bad thing

by Tigg



Series: Friends Scenes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Stiles did a bad bad thing
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Friends Scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850320
Kudos: 84





	Bad bad thing

"well good morning sunshine how much did you have to drink last night"

"I did a bad thing I did a bad bad thing"

"Stiles what did you do"

"I kissed Derek's sister" there was a collection of gasps from around the table "and I can't remember which sister" 

Stiles turned to Scott in the hope he would say it wasn't too bad, one look at his face and he immediately redirected his gaze to Isaac. 

"Ok do you mean sister sister or pack sister?" 

"I don't know" Stiles wailed covering his face. 

"Well pack sister gives us more numbers so let's start there" the ever practical Lydia chimed in "that would be Laura, Cora, Erica or Malia" 

"Well it's clearly not Erica" Isaac chimed in "Boyd hasn't killed him yet" 

"Yes! This is the kind of thinking we need! Ok who's next" 

"Malia?" Allison promptly pulled her phone out and dialed "hey did you kiss anyone last night" Alison listened as Malia rattled off a list of names thankfully none of which were Stiles. That was the good thing about Malia, it was no questions asked information. 

"So it's got to be Laura or Cora" 

"Wow so sister sister....that's so much worse dude"

"Thank you Scott!" 

As they were debating how to figure out which sister stiles kissed Derek, Laura and Cora all walked in. Laura and Cora went and got coffee as if everything was normal. Derek scowled down and stiles.

"Can I talk to you outside for a second Stiles"

"Why....why outside?...why not in here..where there's.....witnesses?"

"Fine! What do you have to say about what happened last night" Derek leant forward and wrapped his fingers around the back of a vacant chair so tightly the wood creaked.

"What is there to say?" 

"Did you mean it or were you just screwing around" Derek practically snarled the last two words and whilst stiles may be an idiot he wasn't a moron he knew how to survive this, he hoped.

"I....I meant it" Derek's stance immediately softened. 

"You meant it? All of it?" 

"Yep every word!" 

Derek moved quickly round the table, pulling stiles to his feet as if to hug him. Before stiles could catch his breath Derek's lips crashed into his. It all came rushing back. He hadn't kissed Derek's sister! He had kissed Derek! 

And oh yeah. He had meant every word. 


End file.
